Doc Brown vs Doctor Who
Doc Brown vs Doctor Who is the twenty-fourth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 2. It features Back to the Future scientist, Doc Brown, rapping against the eponymous protagonist of his TV series, Doctor Who. The Doctor starts as the Tenth Doctor, then regenerates halfway through the battle into the Fourth Doctor after being fatally shot by a Dalek. It was released on October 29th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as the Tenth Doctor George Watsky as the Fourth Doctor Zach Sherwin as Doc Brown EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly (cameo) Dante Cimadamore as a Dalek (voice only, cameo) Lyrics 'Doctor Who (Tenth):' Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "the Doctor". Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache. Travels through time but with no class. I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally. You can't even invent a way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine. You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time. Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really. Oh well, never mind. Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! 'Doc Brown:' Great Scott! You're great…not! I spit it hot, And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts! I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be, But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex! I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects! You don't get another turn to debate! Time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! 'Dalek:' EXTERMINATE! 'Doctor Who (Tenth):' I'm going to die… (Doctor…) At least, this version of me… (Doctor?) Perhaps you'd like another… (Doctor!) Prepare…to meet…your… [Regenerates into the Fourth Doctor] 'Doctor Who (Fourth):' Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle, shifting my physical form! You're a possibly pedophilic individual who should have never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my Piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different, 'Cause you're a pitiful hillbilly hanging with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! 'Marty McFly:' Nobody calls me chicken! 'Doc Brown:' This is between us, Scarfy! Don't try to out-rhyme me! You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time-limey! I'll use your port-o-potty time machine as my latrine! You're not a cat with nine lives. You're a pussy with thirteen! [A time loop occurs] 'Doctor Who (Tenth):' Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "the Doctor"… Poll Trivia General *The battle loops back to the beginning at the end and stops after the Tenth Doctor's first line, when he turns off the camera with his sonic screwdriver to prevent his death. **According to an AMA with Lloyd, the time loop was originally going to be ten minutes long, but it would have made it impossible to finish and upload the video. *This is the second time a rapper speaks directly to the announcer. *This is the second battle where both of the title rappers are fictional. Continuity *This is the first time Peter has done the heroin joke in the Behind the Scenes video rather than Lloyd. *Unlike the previous battles starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, this did not have a dance battle. **It's possible that this almost had a dance battle as George Watsky is seen in front of the white screen with the Dalek in the Behind the Scenes. *This is the first time two guest stars from previous battles appear again. **Zach Sherwin (Albert Einstein) as Doc Brown. **George Watsky (William Shakespeare) as the Fourth Doctor. *This is the first time that Zach Sherwin rapped against George Watsky. Production *This is the second battle to have two actors playing the same person. References *If you look closely at 1:14-1:20, the screen in the TARDIS is playing what appears to be Minecraft. **This is an episode of "Shadow of Israphel", a famous series from YouTubers The Yogscast as confirmed by member Martyn Littlewood on Twitter.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gi9-UZKYo4 *Marty McFly's guitar solo is a reference to his performance of Johnny B. Goode at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance in the first two Back to the Future movies. Errors *At 0:54, The hand that holds the TARDIS can be seen in the upper right. **However, it was possibly not an error, as it was seen while Doc Brown was mocking Doctor Who's special effects. *At 1:35, Doc Brown's hand gets cut off. Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Doc Brown vs Doctor Who KARAOKE ♫ Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 2 Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:George Watsky Category:Dante Cimadamore